Hunting Grounds REDUX
by Mountain King
Summary: A rewrite of my first ever Fanfiction story! An other worldly hunter has come to Sunnydale and has found the hunt of a life time. Predator Vs Buffy! Finished,
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

'What is "Hunting Grounds, Redux"?' Simple, "Hunting Grounds" was my first Fan Fiction story. It's still sitting around in the ether of the back pages, unfinished and simply ignored. Why? Because I wrote it to death. My basic idea was good but every thing else didn't work right. The chapters were too short and the characters weren't written right and worst of all I brought in Angel and his team and set up a flashback. I'm sorry to say that my muse was brought to a grinding halt by that chapter and there the story remained. Now with hind sight (and, at last, one story completed) I can return to fix my mistakes... Oh yes and I am hoping to tie in with the AVP film!

So now here you go the re-written, re-plotted and much longer (if only chapter wise) Hunting Grounds.

Disclaimer :-  
I do not own (or am likely to ever own) Buffy the Vampire Slayer or PREDATOR. They are owned by their respective creators which unfortunately does not include me. Or:- "uh not own... want story learn to write... no sue, no cash. Me little student, poor..."

Thanks for reading (now lets get on with it!)  
  
Hunting Grounds By The Mountain King

The pods shielded skin burnt off as the pull of the small planets weak gravity was contested by the A/G landing field. Malg 3 was known to harbour some of the strangest prey in existence. From the cunning and resourceful 'Soft meat' that called themselves "Humans" to the powerful and deadly variety of creatures that are known as 'Feeders'. Feeders defied the science of the research prides. While many advances like the stealth shield were discovered while investigating them there were still mysteries to be learnt and possibly still ideas to be exploited.

This pride champion's last hunt on this world was a disappointment. The worthy prey that he stalked exclusively for three nights was picked off by the "dust" feeders on mass. "Dust" feeders were the blight of the true collector. Strong, powerful and the fact their body heat was none existent meant that it took a keen eye to spot them then strength and resilience to defeat them. This made the creatures a challenge worthy of great honour. But to take a head was literally nothing as their bodies would disappear in to a pile of dust. This hunt was a gift for the champion, the science prides had given him a chance to redeem his failure on this world and on a personal note a chance to thin the ranks of dust feeders and all the other beings that would interfere for simply reporting back on the odd sensor readings from this small inhabited area.

Leaving the pod, and hiding it within a destroyed building on the outskirts of the hunting area the champion looked over his new hunting grounds, the strange energy waves had drawn him here had had the same effect on feeders. Cloaking himself against the night sky the first night of the hunt had begun.

Buffy looked up at the old castle that was so important last night. Dracula, The Count, vampire master with the power to hypnotize and mesmerize had come to see her. Damn if the vamps didn't get her she could rely on her ego to finish the job.

Looking up she saw a shooting star. With a quick smile she made a wish, 'Just once let it all be a quiet night. One or two Vamps, OK, but no ugly guy wanting to destroy the world. Please.'

The Champion clung to the top branch of a tree. Looking out among the forest of short stone out growths he saw a soft meat female wandering around. She had to be playing bait. Soft meat were known to be intelligent, brave and resourceful. On this violent and dangerous planet one would have to be very strong and skilled to survive alone. Otherwise she was very stupid. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some movement, three large dust feeders were stalking her. She span around, screamed, and ran as fast as she could. The three feeders were faster, and stronger, so it was no surprise when the female was captured and pinned against a small stone structure. The Champion recognised the crude laughter of the feeders as she writhed under their grip. The Champion was disgusted and considered bringing his plasma cannon to bear on the honourless scum as a new heat signature appeared on top of the building.

It was smaller than all the others and cooler. It was not afraid as it dropped among the three feeders. They, however, were. The champion soon learnt why. With a short burst of language the new comer flash kicked the largest a good distance away from the fight, it hit several of the standing stones while in flight. One of the feeders shouted the word "Slayer" before running away. The Slayer destroyed the other with a crude weapon before throwing it at the other. The Champion was amused. Could this small thing have the same power and strength as his own. From what he saw this Slayer was not a Feeder or a Human. He watched as, after talking to the idiot bait, she walked to the prone dust feeder and destroyed that too.

Getting ready for bed Buffy had already looked in on Dawn, why she idly wondered what was so strange about it before she forgot about the feeling and fell fast asleep in the strong arms of Riley. In the middle of the night she felt a pair of eyes boring into her Buffy got up from her shared bed but there was nothing around. She looked under the bed and for a moment thought of looking in the closet. Deciding that she was just being paranoid she returned to Riley's arms and into a comforting sleep.  
  
Still outside the hunter dug his toes into the window ledge, half crouched he could see into the room as the new prey settled in for the night. Knowing that the next few weeks would provide challenges and rewards worthy of legends he leaped far into the night looking for a practice kill.

What do you think Good? Bad? Worse or better than before? Its your review the next chapter should already be up so...


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting Grounds Redux

Chapter Two

Disclaimer

I think the caveman put it best

"Not own things... own BIG phone bill... Play with words, to write story.. hope me not get sued"

Authors note

These events take place during "Real Me" from BTVS season 5  
  
"Did I mention this was a rant logic has no place here." Buffy was worried, something was following her and had been for the last week, there was a new fang gang in town looking to kill her and Dawn was making a pest of her self. Alright the last two were always happening but that combination was not healthy. Just next to the bin was a mirage. It wavered there as the light seemed to be wrapped around something but the apparition was gone between one blink and another.

He was getting complacent and the Slayer was suspecting. She almost saw him, cloaked and at night and she could detect him! Once again her power and abilities surprised him. Hunting with her weaker mate she was still a force to be reckoned with. Knowing that her hunt would take all night he reasoned to further investigate her pride, starting with the youngest, perhaps the strange energy readings will be understood with more inspection. Leaping into the night out of the Slayer's sight. Knowing he had all the time and all the cards...

Buffy felt the strange stalker vanish and the air somehow became lighter. It was always happening at college, at home and at Giles's something's there and there's a feeling that she's being watched and then it goes. It started a week or more ago. Looking around she knew it was another slow night and her only concerns now should be who ever led the fang gang and how to get Dawn to clean her new pants  
  
The champion had watched as the five dust feeders clomped their way into the slayers home ground. Were these ones more powerful than others, strong in the knowledge that they could destroy the great warrior that his target was? He could barely suppress a laugh. No. Their movement was arrogant and untrained and none had the skill to even truly hurt her. One at the back had size and strength but was nothing more than a child showing off to fools and weaklings. This time they would be the bait. Looking into the crude dwelling he saw the young one and the two lesser members of the pride. Even they could kill these imbeciles given the chance. He watched as the dust feeders started to attack, a stone through one of the dwellings transparent walls. Perhaps if they made a sign and marched around the building they would have more subtlety made there presence known. The champion watched as a feeder tried to force its way inside but a force field blocked the way. The youngest shouted something at the feeder. She must have taken down the field, perhaps that is its power. The hunter jumped down from the roof of the building and kept to the shadows. If the force field was truly broken this might be his only chance.

Harmony was having a ball. Finally she was about to kill stupid Xander Harris. Suddenly, as Xander pushed, she was lifted from behind and thrown clear across the lawn. "This isn't over Harris" the plan was ruined and that brainiac Rosenberg must have used a spell to get rid of her. She was so angry she muttered to herself as she, and her minions, walked home

The dust feeder was pathetic. To kill such a weak opponent would have been a stain on his warriors honour. Now for the first time he was in the dwelling, while the slayers pride members barricaded the door he slipped into a different section quietly knowing that they had not seen him. He planed to study in even more detail that which would be his crowning achievement. The head of the Slayer and an organic shielding device. He could not allow his ego to make any mistakes. Moving swiftly and silently he observed the next events. Too much knowledge was not possible, especially for a Prey that was this important.  
  
A/N This was going to be a longer chapter but time is my greatest enemy (well no maths and spelling is but you know what I mean).


	3. Chapter 3

Hunting Grounds

Chapter Three

Author's note

Now things head into AU territory. In the reviews people have asked whether or not the predator would hunt such a small woman as Buffy, sighting that they don't hunt females. I agree it's a bit of a problem but at heart a Predator will hunt to display his skill and strength. It isn't that much of a stretch to think he would record Buffy's actions and kills to prove that she was strong and very dangerous. Another question is whether or not Glory will be coming. I am afraid she's still in Europe looking for the surviving monk who is trying to hitch a ride to America and this story will be over before they get to good old Sunnydale.

So fasten your seatbelts...

The champion stalked from room to room. For the first time he inspected a human dwelling, knowledge would be one of his most important weapons in the days to come. There was an impressive collection of various bladed weapons for cutting, hacking, and stabbing. Some were designed for throwing others just for crushing your opponent. Strangely the were non of the humans' standard chemically propelled ranged weapons. This meant that The Prey could be at a disadvantage. Or did it? The Hunter saw several different mechanical items that stored energy, it reminded him of what the history tracks called a "Crossbow". Quickly finding a thin wooden stick that would fit a groove in the crossbow he realised that her ranged ability relied on these thin wooden projectile being flung with extremely crude stored energy. Amazed at the audacity of this prey and even more impressed.

The two weakest of the pride moved and opened the portal for the Slayer to enter. Hiding from prying eyes he used the Audio Vibration Synthesizer and his already impressive knowledge of Earth sounds to eavesdrop on his opponent.

'Xander, What happened to the window? Was it Dawn? It was Dawn wasn't it?'

'Err, no Buffy It wasn't, Harmony came over with her minions' Buffy looked at him as if he had a extra head; this was unbelievable

'Did you say Harmony has minions?' she moved into the kitchen and sat on the workbench.

'Yes. A whole bunch of little vampire want-a-be-dust.' Anya supplied.

Buffy couldn't take any more even if it was true this was too funny bursting out in laughter 'Really?' she choked out between her laughs.

Xander and Anya looked at each other and at the same time 'yep'.

Another shattering burst of laughter.

Well the Slayer was obviously very concerned about the Dust Feeders that had appeared earlier. They would not survive five Earth "minutes" against her. Moving up a set of stairs he hunted for what would be the true prize of this hunt and to study it.

Dawn thought she heard something. Believing it was Harmony looking for her she dived under her bed trying to stop her self from whimpering with one hand clamped over her own mouth. Her door moved open slowly with absolutely no sound and what looked like a heat shimmer in the shape of a man was standing there. It was to big for the door. She could feel its eyes on her. It was something alive, almost invisible. What should be its head looked down.

Now it crouched in front of the bed like a parent looking for whatever junk was hidden with her. It tilted it's head to one side as two ovals of yellow light that flashed slowly came from the same place she would expect eyes. Dawn could feel it gloating and for a second she closed her eyes hoping she was imaging it all. Suddenly Buffy's voice called out for her. Dawn's eyes shot open in a flash and it was gone, the door was firmly shut but the sense of gloating remained.

It was almost a minute before Dawn crawled out from under the bed. She heard Buffy in her own room arming up. Moving slowly she kept an eye open for the strange shimmering demon, not noticing that her window slid shut.

Just outside Buffy's room she could hear her complain bitterly to Xand' and Riley just how pathetic she was. Standing there listening to her own sister calling her names and having the nerve to call her spoiled! In Dawn's emotional turmoil the invisible monster was forgotten and cold disappointment of her self and her own anger drowned her other thoughts. She just had to get out of earshot, as far as possible from the painful words that she knew were right.

The champion was at that moment right outside the bedroom window, he looking into the slayers room from his vantage point on top of the window. Now that his presence was known he would enjoy the true hunt when it began in earnest.

Anya was never the most observant of other peoples feelings, or so it appeared. She knew that both Dawn and Buffy would be disappointed at what had happened and she knew it was just an accident. In her previous job she had to gage emotions just right and she was good at it. Dawn came storming down the stairs about to cry. The troubled teenager barged outside, trust an angry young girl to take a bad situation and make it worse. Barging out of the house Anya went after Dawn trying to drag her back inside. Last thing Anya noticed was being punched back inside by a large vampire.

The Champion could smell the Dust Feeders and fresh human blood, moving as fast as he could he bounded to the other side of the house where he saw two Feeders making of with The youngest. Resisting the urge to roar he reached for the pack behind his head. Their stupidity just cost them everything.

Dawn couldn't believe how stupid she was! Now, after inviting in Harmony, she was being kidnapped by the morons minions! Suddenly the unwashed vamp that had been dragging her was flung sideways into a tree, letting her go. Expecting to see Buffy pinning it Dawn saw a five foot long spear starting from one side of the vamp and ending the other side of a tree. Looking around she tried to figure out what was happening. The big vamp guy was hovering in mid-air, clutching his neck and looking at something in front of him. Looking closer she saw that the invisible monster was ripping his head off. Closing her eyes she still heard the dead man scream before a truly horrible sound ended him. Dawn kept her eyes closed as the remaining vampire cried out only to be silenced the same way.

Slowly she opened her eyes the invisible monster was in front of her again but this time she could see it. A metal mask was in-between their faces but she could tell it was not human Tall, light green and yellow in colour his clothing was mostly nets and covering tan leather. Built like a bodybuilders greatest hope.

'Urm, Thanks. I guess you're a...' her voice just trailed off something about the way he stood and the way he looked at her shouted out that he was not a friend and not somebody you want to be in arms reach of.

Dawn knew that Buffy would have to fight this thing, this big, strong, frightening thing and that it would take quite a bit to stop it. A warm clawed hand had grabbed her face before she knew what was going on. Looking into each others eyes the monster demon cut a long deep gash down her left cheek. Dawn fainted with a short scream.

With a sample of blood to analyse, the strange cellular energy of the young one will be understood better. Knowing that the Slayer would not be far of after The Prize had signalled their location, he reactivated his cloaking system. Readjusting his retrieved telescopic staff he leaped once again and ran into the night blending with the shadows.

Buffy ran out of the house towards Dawn's scream knowing who it was instantly. When she saw her lying in a ball next to a tree with a hole in it she realised that this stalker she felt all week was more than just imagination. Finding dust on Dawn's sleeping body and a bit of blood Buffy moved her sister's head and found a long deep razor sharp cut that ran across her jawbone from ear to chin. Buffy picked up her wounded charge and walked home holding her tight not knowing if the stalker was a friend who stopped a kidnapping or someone who didn't like vampires playing with his future food?

Well we all know the answer and so will she when you read the next chapter

This is your second warning character death will occur and it might be messy

(evil laugh version 1.6) Good Night (or morning, afternoon, whatever)


	4. Chapter 4

Hunting Grounds

Chapter 4

Authors note

I do not own any of the characters/actors/props/pets connected to either BTVS or Predator I am just writing for them ok, good. On with the plot.

Joyce Summers had just got back from the gallery. Finally home, she smiled thinking of the argument she will probably find her girls in. Since Dawn's birth they were at it. Even her baby noises had Buffy annoyed. Opening the door she found Dawn sleeping on the sofa and Buffy hovering like a mother hen with the entire gang trying to get her to stop moving.

'But what will I tell Mom?'

'Tell me what?'

'Miss Summers, Dawn was injured by an unknown attacker.'

'Giles...' There was more but Joyce wasn't listening. She moved until she was at Dawn's side only then she saw the scratch.

'What happened?' Joyce was surprised at her calm voice as it interrupted.

This time Buffy answered 'Some vamps got her as she went out side the house Anya was hurt, she's at the hospital, the ambulance men said the was nothing wrong with Dawn and the probably won't be a scar.'

'...but how did she get scratched?' Joyce was looking strait at Buffy now. If looks could kill Buffy would be the one needing the ambulance.

'I don't know - we were helping Anya after they were attacked. She said that Dawn had been taken. Then we heard Dawn scream. I found her like this in the backyard covered in dust. What ever did this was powerful. Mom, the tree out back, it has a hole in it as wide as my head, right the way through.'

Dawn's mind had made the long trek back to consciousness and found herself surrounded by family. She could feel her jaw sting and knew she hadn't dreamed the attack. She had dreamed though. In the dream the world was full of the invisible things and each wanted to hurt her. Buffy and the guys were there too all of them dead, looking like little children. The nightmare had ended there.

'Mommy...?'

'Dawn! Are you alright, you want something honey just ask ok'

'I'm fine, Its not Buffy's fault I shouldn't have left the house.'

'Dawn, what happened?'

'Two vamps had hold of me but before we got anywhere the invisible monster came.'

'Invisible!?!'

'You couldn't really see it. It looked like it had wrapped the light around its self, I mean you could see straight past it but what you saw was distorted like water or a shimmering of heat. It was weird'

Giles interrupted her 'Was it about seven or eight foot tall, very strong'

'Yes,' Dawn looked like a rabbit caught in some headlights 'and long dreadlocks.'

'Oh dear lord!'

'Giles?' Buffy almost mirrored her sisters expression

'Buffy, that thing is called a Head-hunter. Invisible or as good as. Fast , strong and it can also fire fireballs from its shoulder and is very, very rare. Buffy, this thing must be the reason demons have been keeping their heads down recently. He the demonic version of the slayer. This thing will kill everything in its path and go out of it's way to kill more. "A serial killer from hell" the texts call it.'

'Can't be that tough Giles we've stopped a true demon, A mad scientists' demon jigsaw puzzle and before all that the order of assassin Spike sent after me. and the is only one of these things here.' She almost dismissed the thing as marginally more dangerous than a rain storm

'Buffy, This thing can kill every one in this room before you have a chance to fill it in on your achievements. The texts speak of the thing playing with opponents they consider worthy, usually by picking off friends and family one at a time and decorating trees with the eviscerated bodies.'

'Buffy, Giles. I've heard of this thing too. I don't think its a demon,' Riley was as white as a bed sheet 'but we should argue this in front of Dawn and her mother.'

Dawn relived the nightmare, this time with the bodies hanging like some sort of sadistic wind chimes. Muttering about going to bed she headed up the stairs. Looking back down at the cluster of Scooby's she saw something outside the window.

She didn't see the steps, or any thing else, as she fell back down them. Her mind once again retreating in to the safety of sleep.

Dawn has fainted again. Why? See next chapter for the oh so obvious answer

And finally a fight and the all important first character death (not one of the Summers family).


	5. Chapter 5

Hunting Grounds

Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer If I did I would be happy and rich instead of poor and depressed. The same goes for Predator but I wouldn't be as happy...

Chapter 5

Accidents, Action and Explanations

The Prize had noticed him, The slayer and her pride were moving to help it. Now is as good a time as any.

Buffy was moving the instant Dawn fell backwards. A horrible thought stopped her dead in her tracks. While the others were with Dawn, Buffy turned to the window only to see it implode, shards of glass flew out into the house as the partly invisible demon entered the building. Reacting like lightning Buffy lashed out with a side kick and felt it contact skin, the shot staggered him. Unleashing a hail of punches to his head Buffy forced him back. Between one punch and the next he had grabbed her arm.

Fast and strong! It was fortunate his helmet could take the damage for his face. Snatching The slayer's arm and using his other to shatter it as the elbow he howled with pleasure. His sidekick sent her body into a dividing wall, she ended up in the other room.

Giles had done the only thing he could, ordering the others to get Dawn out of there, he saw Buffy flying out of the fight and made his next move. Raiding the weapons cabinet he found a sword and went into the face of hell for his slayer.

The eldest male, the one who had tried to identify him was trying to protect his pride leader. With his impressive mental capacity, his skull would be prized. Becoming visible The Champion faced off with his target, it's short sword would face his own wrist blades.

Giles could now see the monster, readying his own weapon he was prepared to strike. Until two heavily serrated knives streaked out of its right arm. Rising the sword with both hands he was about to separate the demons shoulders when it ripped the bade from his hands. Like a parent taking a child's toy. 'Buffy, RUN!!!'

Buffy was able to shake of the stunning effect of the kick and her head wound. Climbing out of the hallway, her broken arm at her side, she was just in time to see why the thing was called a Head-hunter. Unable to think, she fell to her knees. She barely registered the howl signalling Giles defeat as the demon hid again and ran of into the night taking part of the man she thought of as a father with him.

Dawn was in the hospital corridor listening to Buffy talk to the police in her room. They said that they will do their best and left her alone. Going inside Dawn could only look at Buffy. Yesterday she was a pain, always getting her own way and now, never actually big in the first place, now she looked smaller younger and for the first time helpless. Dawn could remember when she was about to die at the hands of the master and all the issues after that but even then at her lowest she was strong. Even the Angel thing when she was wanted for murder she wasn't this bad.

Sitting up with stitches on the gash in her forehead, a plaster cast over her right arm, from shoulder to wrist. She stared at the wall and empty look in her eyes.

'Go to Spike.' Her voice was hollow almost empty.

'What Buffy?' This was really bad.

'Go to Spike,' Buffy turned her head to look at her sister, between blinking that hopelessness was gone. She had replaced it with resolve and anger. 'Tell him what happened. Get him to take you to L.A., to Angel, as soon as possible. Then get him to come back here. Together we could take this thing. Tell him I will pay him anything he wants just to do it now.'

'Are you sure, what about Mom'

'That monster will follow Mom and me because we will act like you ran off and look for you. Please Dawn I need you out of here'

'Dawn it's the only thing we can do...'

'Mom?' she had come in during the conversation.

'We need to know your safe and Mr Angel can do that until your sister stops this thing'

'Yes Mom, Buffy I'll tell Angel "hi" from you'

Am I going to bring Angel into the mix. Will the Predator lose its prize

Tune in (or log on) later to find out

Yes I killed Giles. Why because I need to drive Buffy on and I did say there was angst

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunting Grounds

Chapter 6

Authors Note

Just thought I would take this time to explain. Explain what? Well five things really :-

One, Dawn and her fainting fits... If you had a seven foot tall daemon about to kill you (or so you believe) you would faint to. Now I am a big fan of Dawn but I don't thing she can take this sort of thing at this point.

Two, Buffy being beaten first round... This Predator comes from a high gravity world and is thus as strong as Glory. On top of that she was shocked at his appearance and worried about Dawn falling down the steps. This meant that he had all the aces and was going to win.

Three, Giles and death... I had to keep in with the character of a Predator, that being always looking for the next trophy! And Buffy needed some motivation.

Four, Glory. This story takes place before glory arrives in Sunnydale so she is blissfully unaware of the situation.

Finally five, the reason I am able to churn these out is that I used my original chapters and tweaked little bits of them, the really new stuff doesn't crop up until chapter 9

After cleaning the skull The champion looked around his new shelter. Old and primitive, however this much larger building was quite suitable. It had taken a long time to find a place suited to battle with such powerful opponents. A slow notification came from the analyser, the blood sample from The Prize! Looking at the report he did not try to contain his glee. A howl of victory shook the building.

Dawn kicked open the door to Spikes crypt to see him jump from his chair 'What is it with Summer's women and knocking. You made me spill me pint little bit.'

'Spike, you have to help me.' Dawn noticed it was a pint of blood and tried not to again.

'Hello creature of the night, evil. Why would I help the little sister of a slayer who doesn't particularly like me?'

'She'll pay you, said so herself.' At Spike's look she told him what Buffy wanted him to do.

'L.A., home of caveman-brow? She wants me to drive you to that big poof and get him back here. Why? And how much she is she going to pay.'

'She'll pay you a lot! Why, there's this new demony thing out there. Giles...,' Dawn stopped and had trouble finishing the sentence 'he said. Giles called it a Head-hunter. It, Buffy couldn't...' All words failed her as for the first time Dawn saw Spike afraid.

'Head-hunter! You mean an invisible, seven foot tall killing machine that shoots fire balls at you! Bloody hell!!! Come on.'

'You'll take me to L.A.?'

'L.A.? Little bit, blooming China ain't far enough to run! You and me find some nice cave in Australia and tell Buffy to do the same! Sod Angel!' Spike had grabbed her arm and was half dragging her half carrying her out of the crypt intent in getting out of town before something happened.

Half way out of the cemetery Spike stopped. 'Why does Buffy want you safe in Angel town?'

'Buffy thinks the Head-hunter wants me, either that or just wants me as far away as possible.'

'Bloody hell! Wants you for what? A nice border! I've seen what these things decorate their walls with and it's not flowers. Come on I'll drop you off and head to Australia on my own if you don't' He didn't finish the sentence. Instead his chest burst out with two jagged knives.

A horrible deep voice growled out, mimicking Spikes. 'BLOODY HELL' Dawn didn't have time to scream before a huge, clawed, hand clamped over her face. For a second he let go and sprayed something into her face. Her body went limp and she could not feel anything at all.

A dust feeder had the nerve to try and eat his Prize. After dispatching it he used the pain suppressants to disable the small girl, he couldn't risk hurting her and damaging such a valuable being.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'... I did it my way!' Angel had come to Caratos with the gang for one reason. The host had called and said he had some information about Buffy. The last thing he wanted to hear (or see) was a rabid gorgon daemon singing "I ate it my way"

'You called about the slayer' Wes, thankfully, distracted Angel from the next verse.

'Well more about our fantabulose Hellmouth up north but yes her too' The Host lead them to the bar. 'Came over from china wanting a party on our little blonds playground.' he pointed to a really ugly leaven daemon 'When he sung his little harts out I told him to go home, you want to know why Angel cakes?

'No I don't. But you do, something so big and bad that you have to warn someone that powerful away. Right?'

'I don't know its name. All I can tell you is it's almost invisible, big and decorates it's home with skulls. Oh and the slayer is going toe to toe with it.'

'A head-hunter? In Sunnydale?' Angel looked around the bar that was suddenly quiet...

Every demon in the building was quiet, looking at the four gathered around the bar. Within minuets the entire block was empty of anything resembling a demon 'I don't think this is a good thing, this far away from it and they run like kids?' Gunn looked around

Angel looked at Cordy 'Take the host and Wes in the car to the hotel I'll meet you there, with Gunn, as soon as I can be ready to leave. Go' Angel was out the door and running into the night.

Dawn fought to move but the net held her still numb body against the wall. Several dozen cuts ran across her skin where the thin wires were too tight, she could taste the blood from one cut above her eyebrow but not feel it. Unable to speak or move she watched as the Head-hunter ate it's meal. Looking at the wall she saw a gleaming skull mounted on a shelf, next to it was Giles's glasses. Dawn knew who it once was but the numbness in her body was matched within her mind. She glanced around the burnt out factory and tried to examine the things her captor had placed there. All dull green and black the was a un-earthy shape to most and Dawn wondered where a demon made them.

A shrill noise came from one distracting the monster from his food. He walked over to the lager object and laid his hand on it. A picture of Dawn was suddenly floating in front of him. Dawn realised that it really was un-earthy! An alien demon with ALIEN things wanted her for something and wanted to kill Buffy. For a second Dawn thought how cool it was that aliens were real before she realised all this thing had to do was phaser Buffy with some ray gun to win.

It was laughing, something he read on the floating picture. Dawn watched as the spider scrawl words piled on each other, no not words numbers, the numbers like roman numerals piling on top of each other. They kept growing faster and faster. Something was happening, the thing had found something that was big an growing. It was to do with Dawn! Something that was Dawn. Part of her, something dangerous...

A flash came to her...

What is happening next what have I done?

Is another Xenomorphic character playing its hand?

Or have I just lost the plot?

Read the next chapter (or review and read)...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Note  
After a while of nothing much I'm posting these two chapters as place setters. At the moment I'm suffering terrible writers block and the only known cure is reviews...

Disclaimer  
This work of Fiction is written by a fan who does not own the characters. And he is running out of jokes that say the last sentence any better.

Buffy was out of the hospital and was ringing Angel for the fiftieth time when she heard the banging on the back door. Lying in a pond of blood was a badly wounded Spike. From the looks of things he had dragged himself by his finger tips to the house and collapsed. Doing her best not to cause any more damage she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. 'Buffy! Did I here the door. Who was...' Buffy's mother was standing at the kitchen door looking at the un-dead man on the floor 'What happened?'  
'Don't know. When he wakes up I'll ask him' filling a glass of water she through it on his face after that didn't work, she grabbed a crucifix and pressed it to his face.  
Spike woke up with a start, there was a smell of burning flesh 'Bloody hell woman couldn't you shout like a normal bint?'  
'Spike, I don't want any funny business. What happened and where is Dawn?'  
'She's out playing Jane with Tarzan the Head-hunter! She just told me it was around when it pitchfork-ed me guts out. Saw it take her like a sack of spuds when it, and her, did the vanishing trick. Left me for dead.'  
'What makes you think I ain't going to sake you for losing her!' Buffy looked terrified and angry at Spike but did nothing.  
For a second he couldn't think of a reason and not for the first time wondered why he was risking his un-life telling her. He failed as the grey fuss creped back into the corners of his eyes. Deciding to wing it he blacked out.

Buffy looked at him trying to figure out if he was faking. The wound was so bad and the fact he was actually snoring ruled that out. Reaching for the phone she pressed redial and waited for the "bleep"  
'Angel I don't care what your doing, drop everything. I need you here now Dawn is in trouble. Big trouble.'

Dawn remembered. The monks had put the knowledge of what she was into her and why. The Key. This guy must think its valuable. Of course its valuable! Its living, growing, energy. What ever it uses up it recharges. Forever. That's all she was, a battery to out live that bunny rabbit. Hell, charge that with the Key and it would probably run at warp speed! Dawn realised this as she looked into the unmasked face of the alien creature. That's what he wants, to use me as a power source. Dawn knew that the only hope she had was that Buffy found and helped her.  
That was another problem, her family. Dawn was not really related to any of them. Her mind raced as she started to cry. She tried to wipe the tears away but couldn't move an inch. Strung up in the net all she could do was cry for a life that was never real.

Angel was driving the packed car as fast as he could. He had to get there soon. The sun was rising to his left, slowly dragging itself into position. Only at Wesley's instance did he swap drivers with Gunn. Telling him to either find cover or burn into ash and try to help Buffy in that condition. Fortunately Gunn, now being paid for his help was flooring it.  
The vampire hid under the blanket in the back seat hoping, praying that the slayer was alright.

Next chapter but a click away...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Angel told Gunn to stop outside the house.  
'Small town suburbia, just the place for cool black guys like me.'  
'I'm sure you'll fit in, well better than Brit boy and the brooding one over here.' Cordy supplied The three humans hopped out of the car and went to the front door wile Angel cowered from the sun. Just as Joyce opened the door Angel saw three little red dots flash over the dashboard to the cars engine. He jumped out and made to tackle the group at the doorway when the convertible exploded.

Buffy heard the explosion and ran down the stairs Angel was flush against the barrier that held vampires out while a group of people lay at his feet. For on horrid moment she thought that Angelus was back. That moment cost Angel dearly.  
To Buffy's horror Angel's leg exploded in a white flash. He fell back with a strangled scream. Already smoking in the sun he reached out for her offered hand. Only an inch away three red dots appeared on the back of his hand. Another white flash. Another scream that faded into an agonising screech that ended with an all too familiar rush and smell of burnt bacon.  
With her eyes brimming with unshed tears she couldn't see the almost invisible alien, only her slayer senses warned her in time. Diving out of the door way she dashed the water from her eyes to see a dark green spinning disk just miss her face.  
With a haunting suspicion she watched it. It couldn't be the same thing that had crippled Angel, leaving him to burn from the sunlight. Her fears came true as after cutting through the banister rail it stopped and spun back towards her. 'Stay down!' She stood up in the doorframe facing the tree across the street where she guessed it was. The disk was coming closer as she made eye contact with the alien demon. In that instant she swore to kill him. She knew he could read her eyes and she let him. Only inches from her face she snatched the disk from the air with her good arm. Not looking at it, only at the thing a 150 yards away.  
It was obvious that it wasn't shocked, just pleased. She could almost see his smile. Across the road they watched each other before it said one word, 'Slayer!', and leaped from the tree to an near by roof and into the setting sun.  
'What the hell just happened? Where's Angel?' A large black guy Buffy didn't recognise jumped up, looking around.  
'Angel's ash. The hunter got him.' Buffy replied in a strangely emotionless tone. She stumbled into the living room and crashed on the sofa looking at the discus / boomerang weapon. There were five finger holes around the inside, spaced too far apart for her to use and the outside was split into two razor sharp blades. Some people were arguing at the door but it didn't matter.  
She reached into the old weapons chest and pulled out a sword. She shattered it against the edge of the disk. While the sword was in pieces and the disk wasn't even blunted. Dimly she became aware of someone looking at her that was human.  
A police man had his gun pointed at her. It was shaking slightly. 'I don't know what's going on here but put your going to put that thing down and come with me and my partner down to the station.'

Just after sunset Riley lead the team of special ops and scientists to Buffy's house. He found what looked to be a war zone. A crater that once was probably a car lay outside the Summers home. Five police cruisers were also there, not including the two swat vans and various ambulances that were pulling away. Graham walked up to the officer in charge. 'What's happening.' The officer was about to complain when he flashed his ID.  
'Sorry sir, two units were sent here when we herd of another assault. The first unit was injured shortly after entering and the second called for backup. I wouldn't go in there sir, we just carted off the second swat team that tried to get in.'  
Riley reached for the megaphone. 'Let me.' He brought the speaker to his face 'Buffy, its me. I brought Graham and the guys. Can we come in?'

It didn't take long to defuse the situation and after a few minuets the covert ops team were hearing all about the recent attack.  
'I take it you worked with Angel?' Riley looked at the three people cleaning weapons.  
'Yes, he was our employer.' The young British guy answered, somehow he reminded Riley of a younger Giles. 'and our friend. Believe me when I tell you that demon will pay for his actions.'  
'Major, sir. We found the pheromone trail. It's less than two hours old.' One of the agents reported  
Graham took command. 'All teams suit up. remember this thing sees by heat so check each others seals. Riley your coming with us, while we contain the threat you secure the hostage. If she's still alive.'  
'What about us!' Buffy shouted at the mobilised agents.  
'Sorry we're not allowed to take civilians with us. If you do follow we will shoot you. This thing must be captured alive, your heavy handed vengeance trip will mean death for everyone. Including the hostage.'  
'That hostage happens to be my sister!'  
'I am aware of that so you should listen to me. Riley will bring her back. You have to trust us.'  
'You have until sunrise then I'm coming to get her and if any of you get in my way I will kill you.'  
On his hands and knees on the floor above the Champion listened, grinned and then whispered. TO GET HER... I WILL KILL YOU...' quietly he left for his shelter to get ready for the perfect ambush.

Ok this should be fun. Next Chapter is an R rated story so worry


	10. Chapter 10

Hunting Grounds  
Chapter 10

Authors note  
If you happen to be of a nervous disposition don't read this chapter, this is were the crack assault team surround the one lonely bad guy. If you've seen Predator 2 think the meat processing plant!

* * *

Riley and the team stopped outside a burnt out factory. 'Can't these guys come up with something new?'  
Graham looked at him 'Must be against the rules. From here on, absolute silence. Riley you're here for one reason, get the civilian and get out.'  
With a half smile Riley answered 'Yes sir.'  
Without a sound the small force creped into the shell of a building. Shadows clung to the blackened walls and the only sound any of the twelve men could hear was their own breathing amplified by the confines of the heat proof suits they wore. That wasn't the only thing amplified, instead of bulky shoulder lamps they used night-vision goggles that tinted everything a pail green. To a man it felt like they were walking on a different world. With his training Riley moved faster than his companions, his stun blaster moving left and right following his eyes every move.

Perched on the roof of a near by building the Champion watched the group enter the building. While he could not see the heat of their bodies he could see their movement, he could smell their fear and taste their sweat. After hunting dust feeders for weeks he had honed his other senses to offset the disadvantage of their tricks. He watched as the lead human found the entrance to the underground cavern. The others followed, there was only one way in and one way out. The perfect trap and he bated it with the perfect Prize, the living energy source.  
  
Dawn heard the trap door open and could just about make out the shapes that came down the narrow steps. The effects of whatever happened to her when he spayed her had long since gone leaving a lot of emotions and dejection. One of the shapes slid next to her and whispered in her ear, 'Hi kid, you know your hard to find.'  
'Go away Riley, leave me alone.' She muttered back.  
'Now why would I do that squirt, I'll have you out of here in a sec and we can get home.'  
'Why?' she barely bothered to whisper.  
Another shape turned to her. 'Will you shut the hell up. If it finds out we're here...'  
Dawn didn't know who was talking but could tell he wasn't that smart 'He's not here.'  
All the shapes turned to her 'What?'  
'He left a few hours ago, hasn't come back yet.' Riley cut the net and she fell to the floor, able to move for the first time in forever.  
'He can't be. We just traced him here. The E.T. has to be here.' No ones voice had risen above a whisper.  
Riley looked around the small basement. 'Oh shit... He is here.' Dawn could hear the panic in his voice, it's normal volume seamed far too loud. 'He knew we were coming! The son of a bitch was ready for us!'  
'What!'  
'He's outside.' Everyone looked up the flight of stairs, three red dots skittered across the wall before vanishing.  
'Crap. Cover positions, I don't want anything coming down those stairs.' Dawn was roughly shoved down behind some cover next to Riley as he aimed his gun at the empty space.  
For the longest of moments nothing happened. The universe held its breath as the seconds lasted for hours. Dawn could see through the ceiling and the stars twinkling down from space. A cloud passed over head obscuring those pin pricks of light. She could still only see very little in the almost pitch black, as time dragged on some of the team started to shake. Riley's gun was jiggling ever so slightly.  
A roar of noise exploded behind them. Instantly the men fired, blue lightning lanced from the strange guns they used. Shots flew wide, shots flew through the gaping hole in the roof some even hit the wreckage just outside the hole. Nothing came back down.  
Then it started, a clicking noise that became a cluck before a cackle and ended up as a hollow booming laugh. Coming from everywhere, echoing in the returning darkness. As the laugh stopped the rescuers scanned the room seeing nothing. In a haunting imitation of Buffy's voice what could only be the hunter spoke... 'I'LL KILL YOU!'

The Champion watched as the little prey scurried around. He knew that a true hunter shouldn't revel in the fear of his prey quite like he was at the moment but these prey needed to pay for trying to ensnare him. A few of the attackers fled up the stairs, discarding their weapons and honour as they scrambled over each other leaving only five with the right to be displayed. Stepping out from under the steps he switched off his cloaking field. In one hand he held his staff and in the other his net launcher.  
Netting the one closest to The Prize he threw the empty launcher at another before lancing a third. Jumping out of the way the two survivors fired their arc lightning weapons. The heat blast scaring the air. With a practiced flourish the champion flipped forward and tackled one to the ground, his gauntlet knives coring the targets heart.  
With two dead and two immobilised the fifth glanced from him to the Prize. It hadn't moved. The Champion switched gauntlet, the small projectile launcher extended. With a screaming spark the mini rocket shattered the visual system attached to the target, blinding it. He crossed the distance between him and the crippled foe quickly and took his trophy without bothering to kill it first.  
On his way to pick up his staff he absently crushed the rib cage of the one he had knocked out with the net launcher. Strangely the Prize had not tried to escape or hide, the events had no effect on it. As an experiment he waved his hand in front of it. There was no reaction. The netted human was shouting, absently the champion flicked his shoulder cannon at it and fired.  
There was still no reaction from the Prize. In a final effort to gain a reaction he flicked his twin gauntlet knives in it's face. Aside from a subtle shaking it did nothing. The Champion became quite worried, somehow the Prize was broken. He knew so little about it and now it was damaged in someway.  
It took him sometime to decide what to do. Within minuets he rushed it back to the Slayer. It would know how to fix whatever is wrong.

* * *

Buffy slept in fits and starts eventually she got up and paced her bed room. Never before had she felt so helpless. Riley would be back in the morning with Dawn and everything would be right again. No. Giles and Angel were dead. Their bodies gone, Angel as ash and Giles's head decorating some wall. Things couldn't get any worse...  
A quiet noise came from Dawns empty room. In a flash Buffy was there looking at the hunter. In his arms Dawn was draped like a rag doll, her eyes open but vacant. She was a mess coated in dry blood and allsorts of dirt.  
The hunter simply dropped her on her bed and looked at Buffy. In a low growling voice it spoke 'Broken. I can't fix. You care for it. You can fix.'  
Forcing the anger and fear out of her voice Buffy whispered a reply 'Just so you can take her again.'  
'It powerful. It important. You are protector. Good hunter. You Slayer. We fight and winner protect it.' The hunter hopped onto the window ledge.  
'You want to fight me for Dawn. Why? And what happened to Riley?'  
'It knows. Riley tried to take it back. Worthy. Great trophies.' It cloaked again and before leaving said; 'Honor and good hunting to you Slayer.'

Next chapter's a little bridge before we have the Smack down of the century!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hunting Grounds  
Chapter 11

Authors note  
REVIEWS!!! Most saying I can't spell... but look lots and lots of Reviews!! I'm so happy I'm going to write you this chapter to say thanks!

* * *

Buffy found her mother sitting in her room. 'Mom.'  
'I'm so worried about Dawn. She must be so scared.'  
'Mom, The hunter came back.' Buffy held her hand up to stop her mother interrupting, 'he brought her back, but...'  
'Where is she? What did it do to her!'  
Gently Buffy pulled here mother next door. 'She's in shock.' She watched as her mother fell crying at Dawn's feet.  
Without any words they carried the little girl in to the bathroom and ran a bath. It took a long time to clear the dirt and blood splatters from her sister, the clothes were so bad that they had to be wrapped in a bin liner, Buffy joked that they should burnt it but only her mother smiled, a sad half tolerant smile.  
After what felt like forever; 'I'll tell the others.' Buffy said as they were drying the now clean child, it was frightening that Dawn hadn't done anything yet. Thoughts of what could have happened to her kept flashing through the slayers mind.  
'Where's Riley?' Her mother asked.  
'I don't know I think...'  
'Stop right there. We've lost too many friends these last few days he will be back.  
'Hugging her mother Buffy whispered with unshed tears burning in her eyes, 'Thanks mom.'  
It didn't take long to gather everyone in the house. Most of them having slept, or not as the case may be, in the dining room and living room. Buffy described what had happened almost an hour ago now, in Dawn's room.  
'I don't get it. The head hunter takes Dawn, guts Spike, blows up a car, dusts Deadboy, kills... eludes a crack commando team and then brings Dawn back? That doesn't make sense.' Xander listed.  
'It gets worse,' Buffy looked at all her gathered friends. 'He wants to fight me, one on one and soon. The winner gets to "protect" Dawn.'  
'No WAY!' Gunn jumped to his feet. 'I got two words to describe that "in" and "sane"! are we forgetting the big gun he carries on his shoulder? How about how big this thing is? He's huge and your what? Five foot? Sorry I know slayers are strong but this thing won't notice when it squashes you.'  
'Don't be to sure about that Gunn.' Wesley had a look of intense concentration on his face, something Buffy hadn't seen him do before, 'It could have killed Buffy at any time, by all right we should already be dead. Why not? I think I know.' Wesley now had a hawk like tilt to his head, glancing at everyone. 'We call it the Hunter, what does it hunt?'  
'Us, humans.' Willow answered.  
'Yes but why? I hunter will go for prey worthy of its skill...'  
'Oh, oh. He said that Riley was worthy.' Buffy offered  
'Worthy prey, he hunts for the challenge. He hunts you because you are a challenge Buffy. He's hunting you because you are the most powerful being in town! We know that it hunts demons as well. This only proves it, the hunter is only interested in the strongest. I think his bringing back Dawn is some way of telling you he is ready to fight. No doubt Dawn has seen how he fights, so have you Buffy. He wants a showdown to prove who is better. The keeping Dawn part is for your benefit to give you reason to fight.'  
Xander looked strangely at the former Watcher, 'Then what's it's reason?'  
Willow answered, 'Heads, the stronger the prey the greater prize. The best would have the most prizes, its to see who is the best. My God, all this just to prove who's best?'  
'I believe your right Willow. Often the sign of a strong mate is the feats he has accomplished...' Wesley's face warped into an expression of disgust.  
'Wonderful all this to see who has the biggest pair!' Gunn summed up the situation.

No one moved as they all thought about what it all meant. They were interrupted buy Buffy's mother, carrying Dawn downstairs.  
Cordelia felt a strange prickling on the back of her neck. Looking at Joyce she had to force her self to relax. 'Wesley,' she whispered urgently 'We need to talk. Now!' Unnoticed she half dragged him into the other room.  
'What is it?'  
'That... whatever...' Cordy had trouble putting words to what she just saw. 'Buffy's sister, there's nothing there!'  
'What are you talking about?' Wesley looked at her.  
'Dawn, she's no one. I can't explain it. It's something like having a left over piece to a jigsaw you've already finished. I look at Dawn and see, well its not empty, its green? Then she fades in and out.'  
'Could this be something to do with the hunter?'  
'No, but its important. Tell Buffy I'm shocked that someone so young could be hurt like that. I'll search for clues. Whatever Dawn is she doesn't fit and I'm going to find out why.'  
They split up to look for clues, not noticing Spike watching them and not looking happy.

* * *

The Champion cleaned his trophies absently. Not long now his brethren would come. He will present them with the living energy and his new collection. He will be the envy of males of every clan and females will line up to carry his young. Soon he will win all. Or die.  
Packing the clean skull and spinal column into its container he moved on to the next one. In the hunt victory was everything. However there was something wrong. If he was to die who would honour him? Who would believe that the most formidable Prey, The Slayer, was a small female? One would never exaggerate ones achievements but those who would be jealous would seek to discredit him. And if he lost he would be known for dieing by the hand of prey that was week. Angered by his thoughts the Champion didn't notice when he cracked, and crushed the skull in his hands.  
With a grim smile he walked over to his medical pack. Opening it up he looked at the array of stimulants and enhancers that he had at his disposal. Against the Slayer it would be wise to prepare but as he looked at each vile he made a decision. Without touching any he closed the pack up and reached for his blade sharpener. Yes the Slayer was worthy, he would fight without help. Without his plasma caster, net launcher, spear gun, staff or throwing disk. This fight would be pure. His gauntlets against whatever weapon she chose.  
Looking down at his glowing red gauntlet knives he chuckled, as another thought came to him.

* * *

Spike grimaced as he pulled himself up. Someone had tried to bandage the gaping hole he once called his chest and his super-healing had already kicked in. He was no where near fighting fit but he could almost walk around. A small army of visitors were gathered in the kitchen while one short, blond haired woman stood watching from a distance. 'Buffy?'  
She span around almost ready to punch him. 'Spike, what the hell are you doing standing?' it looked like she had been crying.  
'Don't ask, just over heard two of Peaches crew chatting. Cordelia said something was wrong with the bit and is snooping around. The bloke's keeping an eye on the little one to see what she was talking about.'  
She almost growled in his face 'Your lying Spike. Where do you get off setting my friends up?'  
'I'm not Slayer. If you think I would come here and try that when I have this,' he gestured to the bloody bandage. 'You have got to be mad love! Go look, she's probably sniffing around the bit's room.'  
Buffy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. 'Lets look. If you are lying I will ram a cross into that wound. Got that.' Painfully she dragged Spike up the stairs.  
As he guessed Cordelia was flicking through a couple of diary's.

Gunn flinched when he heard Buffy scream from up stairs, he was the first out of the kitchen as Cordy was thrown down the stairs. 'What the HELL do you think you were doing?' The blond shouted again.  
While everyone else stayed back Wesley jumped to Cordy's side. Cordy looked up, 'Something's terribly wrong with your sister, if she is that.' Now face to face Gunn could list the ways Buffy was pissed off and could guess what she would do. Not for the first time he wished he had stayed in L.A with his crew.  
'What are you talking about?'  
'Buffy I'm sorry but it doesn't fit.' Cordy licked her lips nervously 'I love Dawn too but I don't believe she ever existed. She doesn't fit and the things in her diary didn't happen. Its like someone or something put her here and gave her a past.'  
'And just how do you know that?' Buffy challenged.  
'I don't see a little girl, all I see is some floaty green thing that wobbles there. I don't know how I can see it, I just can.'  
'Wait I see something, no, no its coming hold on.' Buffy said sarcastically 'I don't see you Cordy, I see a lying pile of crap. Get out of this house! All three of you, right now! Before I kill you.'  
'Buffy stop.' A girls voice came from the back of the group. The little brunet staggered to the front. 'She's not lying. I'm... I'm nothing.' Tears were pouring down her face 'Forget me, I'm just a ball of energy...' she went on to explain what she was.

By the end Gunn was shocked. He guessed that everyone was. How could anyone be so heartless as to mould a child out of nothing. To give it a family and people who loved it just to hide from something else. The thing's sister bowed her head before speaking. 'So these monks made you.'  
'Yes' The answer could barely be heard.  
'Out of what?'  
'Huh?'  
'What did they make you out of? Sugar and spice? Clay?'  
'Out of Mom... Joyce and Hank, I think.'  
'So was I.' Buffy's head came up, with a sad smile. 'By anything that matters you are my sister. I love you and nothing, not even alien demons can stop that.'

There ends the explanations and accusations. Start placing your bets, 'caus next chapter is coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Hunting Grounds  
Chapter 12

Buffy joked with her sister for awhile and then left, saying she needed to get ready. Once in the safety of her room she sat down in a stunned stupor. Too much was happening, too many things were going wrong. It was if life was deliberately pilling problems on her. (Authors note: Sorry to interrupt but:- "Bwhahahaha!"). Strangely she couldn't feel any one emotion, far too many were far to strong to have a complete hold and most contradicted themselves and each other. Buffy didn't know how long she was sat there but eventually someone came to check on her  
'Hello Xander.' She greeted the boy.  
'Hi, I came to offer a shoulder to cry on but that's not needed. So lets talk.'  
'What about.'  
'Life, the universe and everything... Really, your taking this well.' He moped around the room.  
'What can I do? Scream at the world to make it alright again? Press the universal reset button and start again?' Buffy watched as he seamed to look for something.  
'I was thinking more along the lines of swearing and breaking stuff but if you want to scream...' Xander shrugged  
'Don't worry Xander I am going to brake something.'  
'Well that's good. Ah here's something.' Xander went into the box at the foot of her bed and pulled out a long curved knife. 'Use this.' He tossed the kukkri to her.  
'Thanks but this thing needs more than a knife..' She got up and went into the box herself, taking the biggest and most damaging she could lay her hands on.  
Heading down stairs he went for the main weapons chest, inside lay her crossbow. In total she had four knives, an axe, two swords, a number of stakes and one crossbow.

Spike watched as Buffy armed herself and was profoundly grateful that neither he or, when he was around, Angelus ever got the Slayer truly angry like this. She was going to war.  
Distracted by this he almost didn't notice the smell at first. Following his nose he stumbled to the front door and looked out of the small frosted window. 'Slayer! Your not going to like this.' The whole gang gathered.  
'What aren't we going to like Spike?' she asked in a toe that showed that she barely tolerated his existence. Wordlessly Spike opened the door and without cowering from the sunlight placed himself directly between the door and the youngest Summers. Hanging upside down was the burnt and charred corpse of Riley Finn. A trail of blood lead to the pavement and down the street.  
The slayer cut the body down with her sword and turned to her friends, 'Wesley, Cor and you... Gunn take him inside and kill Spike if he does anything. Guys stay here, keep Dawn safe.' With that she ran in the direction of blood.

Buffy ran and ran. Each time the trail ran cold a new body hung from another tree or building pointed out the direction. Eventually she found herself outside one of the abandoned warehouses. The sun was beginning to set and it cast long shadows across the open space in front of her.  
'Nice!' she shouted to the empty car park. 'Very cute. Now where are you.' One of the shadows moved. The wavering ripple that hid it sparkled and faded showing the green and black hunter. This was the first time she really sized up her opponent, a plane almost featureless mask was only broken by two inset eye holes. Most of his body seemed to be muscle but he was thin enough to be fast as well.  
Flexing the grip she had on the crossbow she waited for him to make the first move. He started by reaching over his shoulder and pulling out a three foot long cylinder. Bracing herself she was shocked when he threw it aside. From his thigh he produced another disk, he buried it in the tarmac at his feet and began to side step around her.  
From his left shoulder he detached his gun, then from his right gauntlet pulled a small box off from the outermost point. He dropped both to the ground but never stopped moving. Then he pealed off a cone like thing from his back and tossed it way.  
Finally beginning to understand Buffy was tempted to shoot the thing now that it was unarmed, but something within her told her not to. With one arrow she could end its life but this was no demon. Despite all it had done to her and her family it didn't deserve to die without a chance, besides part of her knew that while an arrow might kill it she wouldn't be satisfied until she hurt it, a lot.  
Buffy dropped all her weapons save for the two foot long curved blade Xander had given her, which she held tightly. Remembering the lessons when Giles had first shown her this one she swished it in an infinity loop, the blade was held in what would be "upside down" for most, meaning that she could flick with it easier and she could rest it along her lower arm to block any strikes.  
In response the giant pale green alien reached for his mask, after pulling a tube from the side he pulled it off. He was as ugly as any demon she had seen before, a long ridge of bone ran around his head, just above his eye brows. The mouth had four mandible tusks that were tightly tucked together. Finally face to face Buffy looked deep into its pail yellow eyes. She saw what she expected. He was intelligent, powerful and old. She also saw something she didn't expect. He respected her. Grudgingly she admitted that she respected him, anyone who didn't wouldn't survive this and she intended to win.

Xander was angry with himself. As much as he wanted to stay there and do as Buffy told him he found himself following her. While they measured each other up he had a flashback going almost five years back, to when he followed Buffy into the Master's lair to save Jessie.  
He was shook form his dark thoughts when Fangy screamed out his challenge and charged Buffy, she shrieked at him and charged. From the hunters right gauntlet two short serrated blades extended and glistened in the failing light.  
To Xanders amazement the knives actually sparked with the force of the blows. Buffy was the fastest to recover and lashed out with a foot, kicking it in the gut. The hunter, already staggered from the clash of weapons, fell on his back. Xander resisted the urge to jump with glee.  
Buffy took a step forward, and the hunter lashed out from the floor. His first kick knocked the knife from Buffy's hand, his second pushed her back onto her arse. He quickly stood up but was too slow for the slayers cat like reflexes.  
Flipping back to her feet with practiced speed she charged, shoulder first. She didn't stop running when she hit, carrying her opponent she barged him into the factories wall.  
Only a moment passed before the hunter picked her off of him and forced her into the wall herself. Once, twice, on the third time she grabbed his arm with both of her own and pulled him closer, hard. The wall gave and the two combatants fell through.  
Nothing happened and Xander held his breath.  
He was begging to see spots when finally something moved. A battered blond crawled out of the destruction and picked up her knife. Xanders heart soared before collapsing in on itself.  
Brandishing a brick in each hand the hunter arose from the demolition site. Buffy turned in time to block one of the two flying objects but she missed the other. Her head hit the ground before her shoulders, continuing the movement she returned to her feet and kicked the block that hit her back to the alien. Running close behind it. The hunter was somehow fast enough to dodge out of the way and they grappled again, while they still held their knifes they seemed to forget about them and simply pummelled each other.  
The hunter spat out a globule of bright green blood after one spectacular shot from Buffy, but in the realms of brute strength he had a slight edge over her. With one hand he clutched her neck and the other hit her repeatedly in her face. Xander could only watch as the hunter finally tossed the stunned slayer away and painfully clawed its way to its feet once again. Backing off it watched Buffy shake her head and stand up.  
Flexing its hand again the two knifes came back, Buffy twirled hers' with her fingers and then the knife fight began. Because of her size Buffy was able to dodge a lot of the hunters strikes but not always. As she twirled away from one blow he changed its direction mid swing. The blade caught her back and left two jagged lines across her shoulders but this didn't stop her blow catching him under the arm.  
The hunter recoiled from the knife and bent over, clutching his left armpit. Yet again Buffy came close, knife hand pulled back. With a mighty back hand he matched his earlier wound on her. Two deep gashes ripped just above her chest, below the neck and she screamed in pain. Before she finished the scream she brought her knife around in a upper cut. It ended up to the handle in the hunters gut.  
'Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!' Xander jumped up and down and ran over to Buffy. 'You did it!'  
'Xander?' She croaked out in a rough voice. 'What are you doing here?'  
'We had enough people back home on Dawn Patrol so I thought I'd help you. Lets get back.' He put his arm under the batted slayer supporting her.  
'Thanks.' Together the hobbled away.  
A shouted hiss stopped them.  
Together they turned and gawked as the fallen hunter walked towards them and pulled out the knife, handing it to Buffy. 'Get out of here Xander. Now!' Buffy spoke softly but only had to say it once. Letting her down gently Xander backed off as she faced up to her enemy. She took the offered blade with a grim smile. They both nodded and prepared to fight again.  
This time both fighters were slower, you could see the pain it took to move let alone fight someone so equal to themselves. In a blind effort Buffy flipped the knife around and swung it down from well over her head. The hunter punched up with his two blades catching Buffy's knife between them.  
With a twisting of his right arm he disarmed her, then he followed up with a left hook. The stunned slayer didn't have time to fall when the hunter repeated the strike that they thought had killed him. Bringing his right arm from high above, to behind and up under Buffy's ribs.  
Xander started to cry as the tall alien stood up straight, holding the slayer aloft, hanging off his out stretched arm. The hunter bellowed his victory to the heavens. Xander could only cry as the shout was echoed from all around.  
They came from the buildings, they came from the shadows, they came from nowhere. First one or two, then dozens, then hundreds, then thousands. Uncounted and probably uncountable more and more hunters came. So many, each dressed slightly differently.  
Eventually the first hunter lowered his arm and picked Buffy's corpse off. Putting her down every one was suppressed when her legs held her own weight. As he pulled his arm out of her she still stood. All of the hunters backed of and bowed their heads.  
'Buffy?' Xander asked incredibly.  
'Good bye. Tell mom I'm sorry...' With that her strength finally failed and the broken battered body that was once Buffy Summers fell, never to rise again.

* * *

Dawn sat quietly and drank her chicken soup. No one had said anything for such a long time. With a sad smile she watched the sun go down. She knew Buffy would win, she was the slayer any minute now she would walk in with a smile and not tell her sister how she messily killed the thing that kidnapped her.  
From the kitchen she heard the front door open and her mother say; 'Thank god your home Xand...' Before a high pitched nose silenced her. Dawn saw the bail of light burn into her mother and simply fainted.

* * *

The next day Xander was found by the police. After they tried to question him they helplessly put the poor boy into an ambulance.

* * *

The local news paper headlines all read the same. "Massacre." "After an unprovoked attack a few days earlier everyone in 1630 Revelo Drive was found brutally murdered. Two, however, are missing one Elisabeth Ann Summers and her younger sister, Dawn Marie Summers. While another body was found and believed to be the elder sister the whereabouts of the 14 year old girl have yet to be discovered. She is not suspected to be alive..."

THE END

Post script

Ahh finally a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders! I have finally finished my first ever fan fiction story. I hoped you like it, I know the end isn't to everyone's tastes but sometimes you can't just bring the status quo back and leave it at that. If you think the "Redux" is a good idea I'm already planning to try again on my "Lost but Found" story (my third, the second is whole different kettle of fish that I'm not going to touch with a barge pole) If you think that's a good idea tell me and I'll start work on it as soon as my other current story "The Emperor's Key" is finished.

Thank you to everyone who read this story and a special thanks to those who reviewed. If you have any questions I will answer them in Q and A post later (in other words, if you spot a plot hole I'll tell you how it can be worked out).

Once again, thanks.

Thomas Fishwick  
A.k.a. Mountain King.  
October 2004


End file.
